Every Little Thing
by emeraldmbuku
Summary: The Uhura family take a vacation on Vulcan. Spock and Nyota are forced to interact.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own anything Star Trek. I wish I did though(;

P.S: Constructive criticism is accepted. :D

* * *

Nyota Uhura took one step forward. She took in the air. Different, she thought. Not uncomfortable, but not pleasing. She would have to get used to this for three months.

"Nyota," Her father said. "could you at least try to look happy?"

Her father, Ambassador Benjamin Uhura and his wife Catherine planned a vacation on the planet Vulcan and since his friend Ambassador Sarek was a native of Vulcan, they would stay over at his house.

Uhura smiled a fake smile to her father. "Better father dearest?" He shot her a glare. "Well, you said try, not be."

The family walked along the pathway of Ambassador Sarek's home. She saw a woman standing at the doorway, a human woman. "Baba, Ambassador Sarek has a human wife?" She asked curiously. "Yes he does. Her name is Amanda Grayson. They also have a son named Spock." At least she could talk to someone during these three months of boring.

"Mama, why couldn't Zana or Tumaini come along?" Her mother completely ignored her question and greeted the woman. "Hello Miss Amanda. My name is Catherine Uhura, wife of Benjamin, and this if my daughter Nyota." The woman smiled, she seemed nice. "Hello Catherine, no need for formalities around here, you can call me Amanda." She turned to Nyota and her smile had gotten wider. "Hello Nyota, how are you?" She smiled back. "I'm fine thank you."

Out of the corner of Nyota's eye, she saw a boy. He was very tall and had his hands clasped behind his back. Just like every other Vulcan she saw on the planet. Amanda caught her staring at her son and called him out. "Spock, come greet our visitors." So this is Spock she thought. His hair was long, shaggy, and uncombed, just like any other eighteen year old boy who had just woken up. Amanda pulled him closer to her. "Spock, this is Catherine and Nyota Uhura. Catherine is Ambassador Benjamin's wife and this is their youngest daughter Nyota." He didn't say a word. He simply nodded.

The silence between the three was unbearable. It was Amanda who spoke up for which Nyota was thankful. "Would you like a tour of the house?"

"We'd love one." Catherine Uhura said. They entered the house. It was much larger than what Nyota had expected. They walked through the foyer and into the main hall. The first floor reminded Nyota of the Royal family of England. Everything was beautifully crafted. She was in awe. "This is beautiful." She said more to herself. "It is pleasing to the eye." Spock said.

They walked pass the garden to end up on the other side of the house. "This is where we eat and sit together as a family." Amanda said. "If you go up those stairs, you will find the bedrooms and the washrooms." Both Nyota and Catherine had their luggage taken into different rooms. Nyota went up the stairs as directed and immediately fell in love with the room.

Her mother came in after her. "Wow Ny, this is beautiful." Nyota could only nod. "Do you still want Zana and Tumaini here?" She shot her mother a glare. "No thanks. I'm good." They both went into the next room which was her parent's. "This one is also beautiful. I feel like a queen." Her mother smiled and walked around with her chin held high. "I wonder how baba will react."

"If he doesn't like it, there's always the floor." Both women laughed and Nyota went back to her room to get ready for dinner.

* * *

May be TBC if people enjoy the story:D

So please enjoy

- One Love


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own anything Star Trek. I will not say this again:D

P.S: Sorry if this sucks-_-'

* * *

There were no sounds but the clinging of silver wear. The Uhura family was not used to quiet, especially since there were 3 teenage girls in the family.

Nyota noticed how Spock did not look up from his plate and spoke only once. When he needed salt. She found herself staring at him for a long time. Even Amanda had noticed. "Nyota, how come your sisters didn't come along?" She looked away quickly, embarrassed that she'd been caught.

" I actually have no idea. My mother would know why."

Catherine took on and Nyota kept observing Spock from the corner of her eye. "Our eldest Zana is at Starfleet and the one after her Tumaini is in camp." _And I'm stuck here._ Nyota thought to herself.

After dinner, the two women took their wine and headed for the garden while the two men headed for the office down the hall. It was just Nyota and Spock in the dining room. "So, what do you like to do for fun?" He raised his eyebrows. "Fun?"

"Yeah, fun. Like ride a bike, go watch a holographic video you know, fun." He looked at her. "I do not understand." _How do you not understand the meaning of fun?_ "Oh. Okay. What do you do to pass the time?"

"I meditate…" _is that all? This is so going to be a long three months. "_And what do you like to do for 'fun'?" It was her turn to lift her eyebrows. "I do many things." This time, his eyebrows went up so high, they were barely noticeable. "Such as?"

"You'll have to find out." She stood up and walked away.

Never in his life had Spock had such an emotional response from a human. He needed to meditate on this. Perhaps his father…no he wouldn't ask his father about this. He would simply meditate and refer from asking questions that would lead to him shifting in his seat.

In her bedroom, Nyota let out a small scream. _This guy is so boring. Why did I ever agree to coming here? _She went to the drawer to take out a clean towel and brought it in the bathroom along with her shampoo and body wash. "If I'm going to be living here, might as well be comfortable." She entered the washroom and took a shower.

Spock sat in the middle of his bedroom in his meditative stance. He needed to get her out of his head. He had barely known her for a day and already she had gotten under his skin. He hated it and at the same time wanted it to continue.

* * *

TBC...if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Ergh, j'chui nerveuse-_-'.

* * *

"Good morning Ambassador Sarek." Nyota said as she came down the stairs. "Good morning Nyota. I trust you slept well?"

"Very well thank you." He nodded and walked down the hall to greet his wife. _He's such a romantic._ Nyota walked down to the kitchen and saw both her parents already dressed and eating breakfast. "Ny, you slept for too long. Hurry up and eat."

"Are we going somewhere today?"

"Not we, but you and Spock."

"How come?"

"Nyota, don't be rude. We are guests in Ambassador Sarek's home and we suggested that you and Spock get to know each other." Nyota stood stiff as a board glaring at her parents. "We don't even talk. He just stands there and raises his eyebrows."

"Nyota!" Her father spoke. She looked down. "You will do as we say."

"Yes baba." Nyota looked down. She waited for her father to leave the room and then she walked away. She walked so far down the house; she didn't even remember ever being in this section. "Good morning Nyota." She turned around. "Good morning." She answered back. "Do you happen to know where I am at the moment?" He stared at her. "You are on the west side of the house." She nodded in thanks. "I…I should be heading back then."

"No need. My mother informed me that we are to spend the day together…That we need to get to know each other." He said almost in disgust. "That's what my parents told me too." They stood there without movements for what seemed like hours. Finally Nyota spoke up. "Do you want to walk around or something?"

"That would be agreeable." He led the way. They walked through the house which was extremely large, inside and out of the library, another large room Nyota noted, and past the garden. The whole walk was in silence. "Spock?"

"Yes?" He said without looking at her. "How are we supposed to know each other if we don't talk?" He stopped walking. "Talking is not needed."

"…But"

"I already know four things about you." Her mouth dropped a little. "You like the smell of lavender, you enjoy reading, you don't mind walking, and you take pleasure in helping others." _Okay, kind of creepy. _"How do you know all this? We've been walking for ten minutes."

"I observe." _Never mind, really creepy._ "I see." They walked by the kitchen just in time because her stomach was starting to make noises. "I now know another thing about you."

"Let me guess, I like fruits and cheese?" He allowed himself a small inside smile. "Yes."

"Do you like fruits and cheese?" He nodded. "Well now, I know one thing about you." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. The cooks gave them plates full of different fruits and cheeses. Nyota ate while Spock simply stared. "What?"

"Nothing." She lowered her eyes a bit. "Are you staring at me while I eat?"

"No."

"You're a terrible liar." His lips quirked up. "Am I?" She smiled in return. "Yes, _you_ are." Spock seemed to experience a new emotion. He would have to tell his mother about this. Only she would understand.

* * *

Enjoy(:

- One Love


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'excuse si ce n'est pas bon:S

I haven't updated this story in a while. If it sucks, that's my fault. Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome:)

Enjoy.

* * *

Spock stood with his back against his parents' bedroom door. To any other human, he would have looked calm, but since his mother was not just any other human, she knew something was going on.

"Spock. What's wrong?"

He looked at his mother for precisly 10.5 seconds before answering. "I seem to be experiencing an emotion that has never occurred to me before."

"A new emotion, come, sit next to me." Spock relaxed his shoulders a bit and walked over to his mother's side. "So," his mother started. "when did this emotion come to be?"

"Yesterday." Amanda tried to hide her smile but failed. "Mother, you seem to be enjoying my discomfort. Why?"

"Spock dear, I am not enjoying your discomfort. I am happy because the new emotion you are experiencing is called happiness. That is what you are feeling. Now, tell me why she makes you happy?" Spock raised both eyebrows.

"Don't think that because I'm old I don't know what's going on in my own home." Spock's eyebrows lowered. "I did not know that you were observing my actions."

"There's no need to be embarassed Spock. Being happy around someone is normal…" Her voice trailed off. Spock stared at his mother's distant face. He wanted to know what she was thinking. "I…do not understand what you mean to tell me."

She turned to face him. "Spock, are you confused?" His eyebrows raised once again "Yes."

"Good. Let's leave it at that for now." She rose from the bed and walked out the door a troubled teenage boy behind her.

Amanda walked quickly towards her husband's office. She did not want to waste any time on her son's behalf. When she finally arrived, he was speaking to Benjamin Uhura. She made a quick U-turn and went to go find Catherine. At least she could keep a secret.

"Catherine!" Amanda said. "What would you think if I said you that Spock is 'happy' around your daughter?"

"Hmm…I would think that he has a thing for her." Amanda and Catherine looked at each other. Finally Catherine spoke up. "Does Spock have a crush on my Ny?"

"You know what, I think he does. We will just have to wait until he figures that out for himself. The men don't need to know."

"Agreed. Tea?" She lifted her cup. "I'd love some."

* * *

- _One love(:_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there ;), sorry for the late update. I really had a major writer's bloc. I'm not even a writer. I was reading too many McCoy/Uhura fan fics and it prevented me from writing this one. I really do love those two:D

So without further a do, here's a new chapter in which the characters don't belong to me but Mr. Gene Roddenberry...but the words do teehee:3

* * *

Nyota sat at the desk, PADD in hand. She pondered wether she should write to her older sister Tumaini or not. Although they were close, the subject on boys was never talked about. After a couple of minutes deciding wether she should send a message to her older sister, Nyota decided that it be best if Zana was the one to give her advice. She was the oldest therefore the perfect one to give advice on the opposite gender.

_Hey Tumaini,_

_I need help on a certain subject. You probably know what I'm talking about. _

_Anywho, write me back, we need to talk about this._

_Bye(: _

She sighed and relaxed her shoulders. Her sister would know what to do. She always knew what to do with boys.

"Ny, why are you still in your room?" Her mom asked as she entered the room. "You could at least clean up. You know, this isn't our house and if it was, I wouldn't tolorate this mess." She continued as she picked up shirts and pants from the floor.

"Mama, its still morning and I'll clean up; I was planning to do laundry later on anyways." Nyota turned to face her mother who was now covered by a pile of clothes. "Just, put those clothes in a corner and pretend like they don't exist."

"Nyota!" Her mother yelled and Nyota flinched. "You get your butt up from that chair this instant and go wash your clothes."

Nyota started to protest but her mother was looking fiercly at her. She got up from the chair and took the now heavy clothes downstairs to the laundry room. _What if Spock sees me like this. What'll I say? 'My mother sent me to wash my own clothes because I was being a bad girl.' _She thought. "No one will see you. No one will see you." She repeated to herself.

When she finally arrived, she dropped the basket on the ground and started to pick through the many different colors of the clothes: whites with whites, colors with colors, and blacks with blacks. She started to sing an old tune by B.O.B.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky like shooting stars;_

_I can really use a wish right now; wish right now, wish right now._

She sang and did her laundry for over 2 hours. "I now know why mama yells at me when she does the laundry…I have too many clothes." She said to herself. She was done her white clothes and halfway through her colors when she felt someone's presence behind her. _Please don't be Spock, please don't be Spock._ She internally prayed. "Miss Uhura," the voice began.

_Crap. _She thought.

"I never knew you knew how to do laundry."

"Haha, my mama sent me to do laundry because I wasn't…" Her voice trailed off. _Did I really just almost say what I didn't want to say in the first place? Crap, smite me now please._

"Wasn't what?" He asked, with his eyebrow raised. Damn was the eyebrow sexy.

"What?" _Distract himwith something quickly. _"Do you like apples?" _Apples? Really Ny, apples?_

"I do enjoy them, yes."

_Okay, we're going somewhere._

"That's good. Are you more of the classic red apple or a Granny Smith kind of guy?"

His lips did the smallest of quirks. If Nyota hadn't been wearing her contacts, she would have never thought that Vulcans could smile. "I enjoy both types of apples, and what do you prefer?"

"Uhh..The red one." _Crap, why am I acting this way, we've talked before. What's wrong with me? _

"I see. I must go now, take pleasure in your laundry."

"Okay." She waited until he was out of sight to let out the biggest groan of her entire life. "'Do you like apples?'" She imitated herself in a high pitched voice. "If he hadn't caught me in such a bad time, I wouldn't be like this." She walked around the room for some time. "What was I doing? Oh right, laundry."

After finishing her laundry, she returned to her room with her clothes to see her PADD blinking. _Zana answered! _

_Hey Ny,_

_I know exactly what you're talking about: boys. I know we have a 5 year difference, and I'm glad you decided to ask me for advice and not the other one-_- You know she'd had like 5 boyfriends in a period of 3 months right? Abusing her beauty to get what she wants. Disgusting._

_Anyways, if you want to talk face to face, call back at 0700 hours at night. We'll be able to talk freely._

_Love, Zana._

Nyota looked at the clock and it was now 0600. "What the hell, I've been doing laundry for most part of the day?" Her stomach grumbled. "Time for a late lunch."

Downstairs in the kitchen, she asked if she could eat where the chefs prepare the food. She felt it much more comfortable than the large and spacey dining room. She had a tofu bacon BLT, orange juice, and some ice cream. Once finished, she thanked the chefs and headed for her bedroom. It was almost 0700 and she desperatly needed to talk to her sister about her situation.

Once she thought that she was safe and alone, she opened her computer (if you would call it a computer) and dialed her sister's digits. She waited a mere 10 seconds before seeing a familiar face which she now missed. "Hey Ny."

"Hey Zana. How's Starfleet?"

"Amazing, the teachers here are unbelievable. The education is really something else. You'd really love it here."

"Well, I'll have to wait 3 more years to finally be able to go." There was a silence between the two and then a large crash on Zana's side of the screen. "Is everything all right Na?"

"What? Oh, yeah. That was just my roommate and her LOUD BOYFRIEND." She screamed at people whom Nyota couldn't make out.

"Sorry Zana…Josh, be quiet. She's trying to talk to her sister about boys." She heard. "Boys?" A male voice said. She saw another figure near her sister's. "Nyota right?" He said. "All you need to know about boys is that: we like to be spanked." Zana's face grew in horror and she pushed the boy away.

"Umm. Okay, thanks." Was all that would come out of Nyota's mouth.

"Ny, don't listen to him. He's the only one who enjoys being spanked. Wait, that didn't come out right. Just ignore what I said."

"Oh okay."

"Now, stop stalling and tell me who this boy is and what's he doing in your mind."

"Well, he's Vulcan.."

* * *

- _One Love_


	6. Chapter 6

I haven't written in so long...I feel like it's going to be bad...Hopefully you guys enjoy it:D

* * *

"So you like him?" Her eldest sister asked.

"No, yes... I don't know." Nyota responded. "Maybe it's just a crush or something. Either way, we'll only end up as a summer fling IF we were to confront each other about us. If there even is an 'us'."

"Teenage love..." Zana sighs. "I remember when I was your age; there was this boy who was visiting from Cambodia..." Nyota looked on as her sister began to drift off on her memories.

"Zana...Zana come back! This isn't about the Cambodian boy who you fell in love with; this is about me and my confused seventeen year old mind, and how I'm supposed to talk to Spock about this stupid feeling that I have in my mind!" She huffs, tired from her 'confession'.

Her sister looked at her; eyes slightly slanted; giving her the most evil smile she could muster. "So you do like him then."

"Shut up Zana and just help me."

"Well, I don't know if I want to anymore. You know, you're being quite the little brat."

"Please Zana!" She begged.

"Alright, alright...Here's my advice to you."

_

* * *

_

The next day

"Nyota, you look absolutely gorgeous today." Amanda gushed at the table. "Pale yellow is your colour. Spock doesn't she look gorgeous today?" She turned to her son whose ears have turned a light green. She loved to embarass him. "Spock?"

"...Yes."

Nyota couldn't help but blush. Of course, she was already blushing at the fact that his mother kept telling her how gorgeous she looked, but Spock agreeing just made it better for her. "Thank you." She replied.

"So, what are you two young adults doing on this wonderful Vulcan day?" Amanda asked.

Both Spock and Nyota looked up at each other. Spock quickly looked away, trying to hide the smile that was creeping up his lips. Apparently, Nyota wasn't a lady when it came to eating.

"Ny...I swear, do you miss your mouth when you eat?" Catherine asked in a tired voice as she looked at her daughter covered in milk and oats.

"Wha? The spoon is too big. It's not my fault!" She answered mouth full while Amanda tried to stiffle her laughter. "It's not mama!"

She sighed and shook her head. "You're never going to learn are you?" Her mother asked her. "You speak with your mouth full of food, and yell in the morning."

Nyota looked at her mother with a stupid expression on. Spock coughed. "Whatever...and to answer your question Amanda, I don't know what I'm doing, or what Spock is doing today."

"You can go to a movie!" She said with joy. "My Spock loves movies. He's a hopeless romantic." Spock's ears became greener than before. "There's no need to be embarassed by this Spock. Most girls like romance movies."

"...Please, stop."

"Fine, fine. Ny, you must go see a movie today, my treat."

"Okay, thanks Amanda."

"No problem honey." Catherine and her exchanged looks. Looks only mothers know.

* * *

-_One Love:)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Afternoon_

"Do you really like romance movies?" She asked him.

He sighed. "My mother, she has a tendancy to say things that should not be said, especially in front of girls."

"You didn't answer the question."

He turned to face her. He looked at her longer than needed, noticing that she really does look good in yellow. "If you must know, yes, I do enjoy watching romance movies."

She laughed. "You learn something everyday."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She raised an eyebrow back, mocking him. "It means whatever you want it to mean."

"I see."

They stood there looking at each other, not quite awkward with one another, but not comfortable. After a long silence, she finally had the courage to ask him some more questions. "What else do you like?"

"I enjoy many things."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Spock, first thing's first. Can you please stop speaking like an answering machine and more like a teenager?"

"This is how teenagers speak on my planet."

"Well, you're half human, so speak like a human would."

"I consider myself more Vulcan than human." As he said this, he stiffened this posture.

She nodded her head, hands on her hips. "Why?" She demanded.

For the second time in his life, he was afraid to answer a woman. "Because...Because...I was born here, I went to school here, and I plan to stay here."

"Stupid." She walked in the other direction.

Spock stood there, unknowing that his mother was watching the whole thing. "You know Spock, sometimes I wonder about you."

"..."

"Go apologize to her."

"I haven't said anything wrong."

"Yes you did. Trust me, you did. Now go apologize."

"Mother, I do not find the logic in apologzing to-"

"Just go!" She was the other woman he was afraid of crossing. He walked down the hallway as fast as he could, which for a Vulcan was pretty fast. He pondered outside her door. As he was about to knock, the door opened, leaving him with his hand in the air.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." He answered back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Spock."

He coughs. "My mother told me to come and apologize."

There's a pause. "You don't need to apologize. You just have to stop acting so Vulcan all the time!"

He raises both eyebrows. "Acting Vulcan? Nyota I am Vulcan."

"You think I don't know that Spock? I'm on the freakin' planet. Everyone is Vulcan."

"Then why did you suggest that I act less Vulcan?"

She gives him an annoyed look. "Because Spock, you're the only teenager that I know here. I don't want to be around a robot for three months. You're half human for God's sake, you can at least try to let loose. You act like you have a stick up your ass."

His eyebrows go so high up his forehead they become invisible. "What?" He quickly retracted his comment.

"You heard what I said." She blankly stated.

"I do not have a stick up my ass." He said approaching her face.

"Oh you don't?"

"That's right. I don't."

"Proove it." She challenged.

"I don't have to."

"Huh." She clicked her tongue. "Too bad." She closed the door in his face, but he intercepted. "Yes?" She said in the most angelic voice.

"...I accept your challenge."

"Great. Now shoo." She closed the door in his face once again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mother, I need to speak with you."

Catherine and Amanda stopped talking and turned to see a semi-distressed eighteen year old. "What is it Spock?"

"It seems that I am too Vulcan."

The women looked at each other and then back to Spock. "Spock, there's no such thing as being too Vulcan. You are what you are."

"Nyota said that I walk around like I have a stick up my ass."

"She said what?" Catherine shouted. "Spock, do not let that young lady say anything to you. After I'm done with her, she'll be walking with a stick up her behind." She walked past Spock angrily. While Amanda sat there, shocked.

"Well," she sighed. "Teenage girls are way different than they were thirty years ago."

Catherine walked up the stairs of the guest hall. She didn't even bother knocking on her daughter's door. When Nyota saw her mother, she knew she didn't come in for a chat.

"What in God's name is wrong with you?" She demanded. Nyota stopped whatever she was doing. "Going around telling people they walk around with a stick in their ass! You can't be going around judging others. So what if he wants to be more Vulcan than human. Let him be." She huffed

"I didn't mean it." Was all she could say.

"You didn't mean it? Is that all you have to say for yourself? This poor boy came up here to apologize for something he _doesn't_ know what he did, and you think you have the right to insult him even more? Nyota, don't you think he has it difficult enough?" She asked. "Don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you have to go and make his life harder than it already is. He's not the popular kid in school like you are; he doesn't have friends like you do; and the one friend he thinks that he can make..." She paces around her room, too angry for words. After a long pause, Nyota finally says something.

"I just wanted someone more human to talk to that's all. I didn't think he'd take it personally."

"For a smart person, you're quite stupid sometimes. I'm your mother and shouldn't be saying these things to you, but the truth hurts.

"Now, you will go downstairs and apologize to Spock and have a little chat with Amanda who understands first hand how to talk to a Vulcan and how to see their 'human' side." Nyota kisses her teeth. "Excuse me? That attitude has got to change or else you're going to your grandparents' farm next summer vacation. And you can kiss Starfleet goodbye."

She eyes widened. "Okay! I'll behave." Her mother gave her a stern look. "And I'll apologize."

"Good."

"Honest mama, I didn't mean to be rude. I just wanted someone more human to talk to..." She lowered her eyes. "I don't even know if he'll accept my apology...Not after I've treated him."

Her mother sat on the bed next to her daughter. "He might accept it, if you mean it."

"..."

"You have to stop this attitude. Being the youngest doesn't mean you have the right to act like a spoiled brat. You're never going to get anywhere."

"Yes mama..."

"Now get. Didn't you want to learn to speak Vulcan anyways?"

_Late afternoon_

She stood facing him. He could see that she was nervous. "I owe you an apology." He looked at her, as if indicating to continue. "I...I'm sorry for saying that you have a stick up your ass, and for shutting the door on your face, and for laughing at your choice of movies, but most of all, I'm sorry for you apologizing to me...If that makes sense." She scratched her head and looked around hoping for a disctraction. When she didn't find one, she blushed. Spock raised an eyebrow at this. He found it most fascinating. "I'm also sorry for having you see me eating like a pig earlier on today...I'm not going to lie, I'm not perfect and I have absolutely no right to tell you how to act or how to be." She laughed lightly. "Anyways, that's all." She turned from him and walked towards the garden where she could bask in her stupidity some more.

_Evening_

"So stupid...I'm so stupid." She mutters to herself in the garden. "What the hell was I thinking? Calling him out on how he is...He's a Vulcan, I should know this- I got an A+ in my Vulcan history class." She picked up an exotic flower and examined it. "You would never say something stupid like me would you?" She put it down. "Of course not, you're a flower, and flowers don't talk."

Spock was contemplating accepting her apology or ignoring her completely for the next 2 months and a half. If he accepted it, their relashionship might continue and they might have more conversations concerning apples, but if he ignored her, he would have his mother on his back wondering why he wasn't making friends. He decided to take the chance of accepting her apology and seeing where it was going to take them.

Amanda approached Nyota in the garden. She sat down gently and waited. "I didn't mean it you know." Nyota told her.

"I know." Was Amanda's reply.

"I apologized."

"I know."

"I didn't mean it."

"You already said that dear."

"Then..."

"Because Spock is a difficult person to understand. He doesn't open up to a lot of people. When I look at him and you're in the room, I feel like he wants to tell you something, but he can't because he's afraid you'd reject him." She looks at her with tears in her eyes. "I just don't want my baby boy to be hurt. I know you're a really good girl and that you want a person to talk you, but you've got to accept them how they are. You can't go hurting people like that okay?"

"Okay..."

"Good, now get ready for your movie date."

"Does he even want to go with me?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course he does. He accepted your apology."

"He did?" She let out a breath she didn'tknow she was holding. "That makes me feel so much better Amanda I don't think you understand."

Amanda hugged Nyota and left her there with her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

I begin by apologizing to you all. I haven't been updating for some time now and I've also been writing other stories which I also have not been updating. I beg for forgiveness.

I also wrote you a kinda iffy chapter, I don't know if it's good, criticism is still accepted, and need at this point. :)

* * *

_Evening_

Nyota let out a deep sigh and knocked on Spock's door.

"Enter, it is unlocked." He said. Nyota entered the room trying not to touch anything. "Miss Nyota, how are you?" He said without looking at her.

"I've been better she replied."

"Better?" He said still not looking at her, but at the window. Nyota took a few steps deeper inside the room finally noticing that Spock's room was not of a gross grey colour, but full of posters of old Terran musicians. His bed, of course, had been made. "Is there something wrong?"

She looked at him. "You know what's wrong."

He finally turned to face her. His eyes were glassy, as if he had just woken from an eternal slumber, or just finished meditating. "Do I?"

"Yes, you do know what's wrong." Nyota said. "I'm rude and a bitch."

He raised an eyebrow. "A bitch?"

"Yes." Was her only response. "Now say it to my face. Call me a bitch. I deserve it."

"I do not find it appropriate to call you such a thing, especially when you are not what you say you are." Spock replied all the while seeing Nyota's face go red from anger.

"Why do you avoid saying the word? Just say it so we can move on with our lives."

"I do not want to."

"Say it."

"Why?" He responded more aggressively. "Does it bring you some sort of sexual pleasure?" Nyota's eyes started to water. She was shocked beyond belief and was now trying to hold herself together. "I'm sorry I did not mean to offend you." He looked away.

Her throat began making odd sounds at which Spock raised an eyebrow. "Miss Nyota?" More tears starting forming in her eyes, she could not contain herself any longer. "Nyota, are you alright?" She nodded and walked to his bathroom. Spock concerned followed her suite, but she had shut the door on him.

He remained near the door, but could only hear her making odd noises. At first, he believed her to be crying, but after a few moments he figured out what she was holding in. "Nyota, are you laughing at me?" He asked shyly. "Have I done or said something to be taken humorously?" She laughed louder.

After a few minutes, she opened the door, tears in her eyes. "To answer your question… It does not bring me 'sexual pleasure' nor am I laughing at you. I'm laughing at what you said." Spock stared at her wide eyed and confused. _He's handsome up close. _Nyota thought quickly to herself. "I have to go now. I hope this 'conversation' has um… Done something for the both of us?" She said uncertain.

He nodded and she left.

_Later that evening_

Spock and Nyota sat next to each other in a theatre full of other teenagers who were not only from Vulcan, but from Earth and Orion as well. Occasionally, their bodies would touch one another and they would both shift in their seats. _Over two hundred years and people are still sitting this close in a theatre! _She mentally screamed to herself. She turned to Spock to find him staring at the bag he was holding. "It's candy."

He quickly turned to her. "Yes."

She smirked. "What are you thinking about?"

He avoided the question. "It's called _skittles._ It's Terran."

Her smile grew wider. "I know what skittles is Spock. Why are you so interested in a candy bag?"

His ears turned a light green. "No reason."

"Is it that girl over there? Oh she's cute." She playfully teased. "You should go talk to her, she might like you back."

"There is no girl over there." He responded.

"But you looked." She wasted no time replying.

"I didn't look." He denied, ears turning a deeper green.

"Yes you did. How else would you know that there isn't a girl over there?" She teased.

"The movie is about to begin." He said as the theatre went dark.

Nyota sat more comfortable in her seat preparing herself for a long two hour romance. Unbeknownst to her, the girl that Spock was looking at was in fact her and not the one two seats to his right.

* * *

Hope you liked it :s

-_One Love_


	10. Chapter 10

Nyota didn't understand the plot of the movie. There was too much crying and too many women fainting for her liking. She preferred action movies with explosions. It gave her a rush. Spock on the other hand seemed to enjoy the movie, partially because he was a sucker for romance.

She sighed.

"Is the movie not to your liking Nyota?" Spock asked her, eyes remaining on the film.

"There's nothing wrong with the movie, it's very nice..." She responded.

"But?"

"Why do the women have to faint so much?" She asked annoyed.

He stared at her. "Too many emotions at one time are too much for them to handle."

She sighed once more. "Well, whatever. They could at least sit down whenever a man comes in the room and says something too 'daring' for their feeble minds."

The corners of Spock's mouth twitched. "I take it you're not a fan on romances?"

"Nope. I don't like sappy romantic movies or sappy romantic books. Once in a while is alright, but this- this is too much. The guy told her he loves her and she faints. What's that all about?" She said shoving skittles into her mouth.

"Well, maybe she didn't expect him to love her back. Maybe she was nervous. We will never know until we're put in that position." He said quietly.

She snorted and looked at him. "Are you some kind of philosopher now Spock?"

Although they were in the dark, Spock's ears turned green. Not from embarrassment, but from revealing too much to her.

After the movie ended, Spock and Nyota took a walk instead of immediately returning home. At night, Vulcan was not as warm as Nyota had expected. She shivered constantly and cursed in Swahili to herself.

Spock, being accustomed to the temperature change on Vulcan, watched Nyota as she cursed herself. He thought about giving her his jacket, but quickly suppressed that action, thinking that she may find it too 'forward' of him.

"Do you need your jacket?" She asked, shaking.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No seriously. Do you need your jacket?"

He was going to humour himself. "That depends. For what reasons will you need my jacket?"

"I'm cold." She almost whispered.

"What if I'm cold? Then what will I do?" He asked, face serious.

"You'll live. I'll die." She said.

"Not convincing." He continued walking.

"Spock, please. Just for five minutes, then I promise I'll give it back." She begged.

He pretended to be annoyed and took off his jacket. Nyota quickly grabbed it from him and put it on. It was larger than she had expected, but she was content nonetheless. The pair continued walking until they spotted a group of teenagers. Nyota could feel Spock's body tensing, she was confused. One of the members of the group across from them was eyeing Nyota quite intensely. Spock didn't like that. He didn't like anyone staring at any woman he knew like they were a piece of meat. Ever since he was young, he had always gotten in trouble for fighting when women were involved. You could say it was his human emotions reacting.

"Hey there pretty lady." The alpha male said. "Why don't you join us for a drink?"

"Thanks, but I have to decline the offer." She said. The alpha male seemed shocked, as if no woman had ever rejected his offer.

"Is it because of your Vulcan boyfriend over here? He can join us, if he wants."

"No thank you." She said with more force. "I'm occupied."

The alpha male got up from his seat. "We don't want to cause trouble. We don't like trouble. In fact, we tend to avoid trouble. So why don't you just march your pretty ass over here and have a couple with drinks us."

Spock's nose flared and his chest heaved. Alpha Male seemed to notice and turned his attention to him, leaving Nyota time to think of what had just happened to her. "Oh look, her boyfriend is getting mad. What's wrong? Can't defend your girl from a bunch of Terran boys?" He said.

"Spock, let's go." Nyota said, grabbing his arm.

"Yeah Spock, go with her. You don't want to lose a fight and your girlfriend all in the same night, do you?"

He was taunting him now. Spock's knuckles were turning a ghostly shade of white, alarming Nyota.

"Spock, he's an imbecile. Let's go." She said with more force, but he wouldn't budge.

Alpha Male further continued to taunt Spock. He was getting encouragement from the other guys behind him.

Spock knew that there was only one way of truly leaving: a fight. He also knew that Nyota would be mad for not leaving while he was still somewhat calm, but he didn't care. He never backed down from a fight, especially when they use profanity.

He rolled up his sleeves much to Nyota's anger and Alpha Male's pleasure. "Now we're talking." He said.

"Spock. Don't do this. He's just some stupid teenager, too drunk to properly function." Nyota said, angry and scared. She didn't want a fight; she just wanted to go home.

"He has to be taught a lesson. He wants to sexually harass women; he'll need to be taught a lesson." Spock said. "He wants to fight, we'll fight."

Nyota looked at Spock shocked. In the three weeks she had been on Vulcan, she had never seen him _this_ angry towards another being. "Spock. Listen to yourself. You sound like a madman!" She screamed.

"You better do what your girlfriend says or else." Alpha Male said rolling his sleeves.

Spock laughed, it was not a humour filled laugh, but a terrifying one.

Sensing that he was about to strike, Nyota tried to mediate the situation in hopes of having some effect on him. "Spock. I'm warning you. Don't do-"

"What the fuck?" One of the guys behind Alpha Male yelled. "Are you some sort of fucking monster?"

Nyota screamed. "You're the one who wanted to fight." He said nonchalantly.

"You bastard, you broke my nose." Alpha Male yelled.

"I'll break it again if you get up." He threatened.

Of course, Alpha Male did get up and of course Spock had kept his promise and had broken his nose. The two fought until he saw tears streaming down Nyota's face. He stopped and saw her face change from sadness to terror as Alpha Male punched Spock in jaw, momentarily shocking him.

"Ha! Lesson one: don't turn around in a fight."

Spock re-adjusted his jaw, something he would feel later, and further continued to put Alpha Male in his place. After a few more minutes, Spock realized a crowd had formed around him and his opponent. Nyota already upset with him, he used an old trick his grandfather had taught him: the Vulcan nerve pinch. Alpha Male's crew encircled their leader and Spock left quickly with Nyota trailing quickly behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**I just want to start off by saying that I'm terribly sorry for not writing for about five months. I don't know where I've been or why I haven't been writing, but I want all of you who have read, commented and dealt with my bad grammar, thank you so much. Your beautiful comments mean the world to me and my dreams of becoming a screenwriter. So without further adieu, here's chapter 11.**

"Are you insane?" Nyota yelled. "You could have been hurt or even killed!"

Spock just kept walking as Nyota rambled on. He felt good. After being bullied his whole life, he finally got his revenge and Nyota being reffered to as his 'girlfriend' didn't hurt either.

"Spock! Spock are you listening?"

He turned to face her. She looked tired and upset. There were blotches of pink on her cheeks showing traces of the tears he had caused her to shed. Suddenly the good feeling her had dissappeared. He didn't like to see her cry, it hurt him.

"Yes." He responded.

"Why?" She asked. "Why didn't you just walk away?"

He looked at the ground for a few minutes. "If I walked away, I would have shamed myself."

She sighed. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. If you walked away, you would have been the bigger man, but you ignored me, fought and messed up your face."

He smirked and she put her hands on her shoulders, forgetting that she looked ridiculous with his oversized jacket on.

"This isn't funny! I mean look at your face!"

"At least now when you talk to me and see bruises you'll know that I did it for you." He said as his ears turned a light shade of green.

Nyota's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. She couldn't believe he had just said that. Unable to look at each other, the pair walked back to the house in silence. This was going to be an awkward two months.

* * *

I'm writing more right now. Please forgive me and my laziness .


	12. Chapter 12

_I want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I hope it makes sense because I was reading the reviews and saw a comment that pointed out a mistake I made... Anyway anonymous reviewer, thanks for the tip! _

_Also, enjoy this medium sized chapter as I wrote another :)_

* * *

Spock and Nyota's relationship changed the evening of the fight. They were no longer friends, but rather in that awkward stage where the girl and the guy both like each other but do nothing about it. Nyota, unable to look Spock in the face due to his injuries avoided him like the plague and it wasn't long before everyone in the house knew what had happened.

Everywhere she went, she heard people gossiping about the fight. Every time she heard the story, it changed. The men and women who worked in the kitchens said that one of the attackers was holding her against her will while the gardeners said that the fight occurred in a bar. Nyota shook her head in disbelief.

"So stupid." She said to herself.

As she walked upstairs to her room, she heard rock music. _Strange_ she thought. She slowly made her war towards the music and ended up in front of Spock's bedroom. _Why do I always seem to find myself here? _She asked herself. She knocked on the door twice before it swiftly opened.

"Nyota." Spock said, surprised.

"Hi." She said, quietly.

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Spock realized that Nyota was blushing.

"Are you feeling ill?" He asked worried.

She smiled, covering her face as she said "You're not wearing pants."

It took Spock half a second to digest what had just been said. His ears turned a dark shade of green and he quickly slammed the door shut. Nyota heard Spock mumbling to himself as he recklessly searched for pants. A few moments later, the door re-opened and Nyota and Spock were once again facing each other.

"My apologies, Nyota." He said breathlessly.

"It's quite alright Spock." She replied. "Why are you breathing so heavily though?" She questioned. "Aren't Vulcans able to…?"

She didn't finish her question as Spock grabbed her arm and rushed her inside his room.

"What's wrong?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Don't say a word!" He said forcefully.

She stared as Spock put his ear to the door, something she found quite strange. She didn't know what to do or how to react so she just remained in her current, awkward position, staring at a shirtless Spock. As the minutes passed, Nyota couldn't help but ask what was going on and why he was behaving in such a strange way. He removed himself from the door, making sure no one was around and turned to her.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"You are a terrible liar." He said mockingly. "You have been avoiding me. Why?"

"I've been busy with other things."

"What 'other things' could you possibly be doing while on Vulcan?"

"Why are you so into my business?"

"Do I not have a right to be 'into your business'?"

"Not without my permission, you don't."

He stared at her and took a step forward. Nyota took a step back.

"Are you afraid of me?" He whispered.

"No."

"Then why did you back away?"

She remained quiet. He took a few more steps towards her. They were but mere inches away from each other. Spock closed the gap between them and Nyota closed her eyes. She could feel his breath on her. It was the most exhilarating moment of her life, but it seemed to never come.

Spock, looking down at Nyota did not know what to do. He's watched movies and knew what came next, but it did not seem right to him. Something was missing. Perhaps it was the wrong song playing or the fact that he was not wearing a shirt or perhaps it was the fact that they were in his room.

Eventually, Nyota opened her eyes. Not only was Spock there, he was staring at her, as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

"What?"

He ignored her comment and whispered to her. "You mean more to me than you will ever know."

"You're a cheese ball, Spock."

"You've just ruined the moment."

She shrugged her shoulder and turned away from him. "I'm pretty sure there will be other 'moments'." He chuckled. "What's this? Did the mighty Spock laugh? Are Vulcans even capable of such an act?" She said jokingly.

"Ah, but Nyota, I am but half-Vulcan therefore I am capable of laughing."

She lied down on his bed looking at his ceiling, thinking of what just happened moments before as Spock changed into a shirt, content that they could now move on from the previous night's events.

* * *

_- One Love_


	13. Chapter 13

_This one is extremely short, obviously, because I seem to not know what to write about anymore. Do not fear, I'll come up with something once I eat and live a little._

* * *

"I see that we can now move on with our lives." Amanda said as Nyota and Spock entered the kitchen. Spock's ears turned a light shade of green and Nyota looked around the room, avoiding Amanda's gaze.

"Is there anything you want to say Nyota?" Catherine looked at her daughter then to Spock. "Spock?" The two teenagers remained silent and the mothers grinned at one another. "Run along then." She finished.

"What they have been up to I don't want to know." Amanda said.

"Now I'm terrified." Catherine responded.

"Teenagers are so unpredictable. Spock has been acting very strange lately. Not in a bad way, but strange for a Vulcan… Do you get what I mean?"

"Not really."

"He smiles, he laughs, he doesn't wear a shirt anymore. I think he's trying to seduce your daughter." She finished. The two mothers began laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi my precious readers, I have returned from studying for midterms and exams, which I failed. Anyway, I hopefully can make you guys happy with this chapter, I know it's really late and that I should be updating my story a lot, but you know, sometimes life gets in the way._

* * *

_Evening_

"The fact that my mother thinks that something is going on between us is ridiculous!" Nyota exclaimed whilst walking with Spock. "We both know that **nothing** is going on between us because **we **are just friends, aren't we Spock?"

"Exactly." He replied a little too quickly.

The pair sat in silence in Spock's room. Deep down, Nyota wanted him to disagree with her statement. However, she had no one else to blame but herself as it was she who emphasized that there was nothing going on between them. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Spock finally said: "is Vulcan to your likings?"

Caught off guard by the question, Nyota blankly stared at Spock. Confused, he re-stated it. "Nyota, do you like Vulcan?"

"Oh!" She yelled, "Uh, I mean, yeah I like it." She blushed and looked away.

"Has my question embarrassed you?"

"No! I… Never mind. I like it here on Vulcan, it's beautiful."

"I think we should 'go out' as they say on Earth. Would you like to join me?" Nyota's face turned a deeper shade of red. "A walk through the city at night always relaxes me because it is quieter. There are no juveniles from Earth starting fights with me and most of all, there are no mothers gossiping." He finished with a glint in his eyes.

Nyota, confused by the fact that he had almost asked her out tried to formulate a response but remained quiet. "Are you refusing, Nyota?"

She leaned back against the office chair located in the far right corner of his room and replied. "I would love to accompany you, Spock."

"Excellent."

The silence between the pair was becoming habitual. Nyota didn't know whether it meant that they were comfortable around each other or if there were words meant to be said. She, in fact, had many things to tell Spock both verbally and physically. She wanted to ask what he meant when he said that she meant more to him than he would ever know, she wanted to confess to him how much she thought of him on a daily basis, but most of all, she wanted to kiss him.

Nyota in fact, was head over heels for him. She knew it was silly since she had only met him a month ago but she couldn't find any other reason for her constant blushing whenever he spoke to her and the fact that whenever she thought about him, she would get butterflies in her stomach. _I need to message Zana tonight. I reeeeeeally need to message Zana tonight. _She thought as she stared at Spock who was now reading from his PADD.

"I need to go and check on something in my room." She said suspiciously. Spock arched an eyebrow at her. "It's important, I'll be back later." She said while leaving his room simultaneously.

She quickly made her way to her room and sank to the floor. "Why is this happening to me?" She whined into her hands. "Why can't I ever just be normal around him?"

After a few minutes, she walked towards her bed and opened her PADD. "You better friggin' answer this quick Zana or I'm screwed!" She said to herself.

She typed as fast as she could before she had to prepare herself for her "date" with Spock. Just the thought of being out with Spock made her want to throw up even though they had gone to the movies beforehand. After pressing "send", she undressed and went to her closet clad in only her bra and underwear. "What is both cute and warm?" She asked with her hand under her chin. "Shorts and a sweater make me look weather confused but jeans and a sweater makes me look like I didn't try to look cute. Perfect." After placing the items of clothing she was to wear on her walk, she stripped and entered the shower with a pep in her step.


	15. Chapter 15

I've come to realize how cheesy I am making these two characters, but I'm already at the 15th chapter so changing their personalities would be a bit weird, non? Anyway, here you go. Hopefully, it's been worth the wait, if not then I apologize for this.

* * *

When Nyota stepped out of the bathroom, she walked to her bed and thanked the heavens that her sister had responded to her messages. Seeing as she was still naked, she opted to chat with her instead. "This is the kinda sorta second date I have with Spock. What do I do?" She said aloud as she typed. She waited a few moments and her sister replied to her:

"_Wait, if this is your second date, why are you freaking out?" _

"I am NOT freaking out!" She said more to herself than to her sister. Within a few minutes, another message appeared.

"_If you've already gone out with him, there's nothing to be afraid of. He obviously likes you, why the hell else would he ask you out again? Think Ny. You're a smart girl, stop acting like an idiot."_

"_I'm not an idiot."_ She responded.

"_Then start acting like you own a brain! Mama and Baba have been telling me of the incidents between you and Spock."_

"_What incidents?"_

"_The fight he got into..."_

"_What else is there? If I read that correctly, you said incidents with an s and not incident."_

"_So you're a smartass now? What about when you were insulting him?"_

"_That's not an incident!"_

"_Whatever. Look, I have places to be so you better just be so are you gonna tell me what's wrong or not?." _

"_I think I love him…"_

There was a pause which made Nyota extremely nervous.

_"I think you should tell him how you feel, Ny. Now go get ready for your date. I gotta go!"_

"Argh!" Nyota screamed. "What's the point of older sisters if they can't even tell you how to deal with boys!" After taking a few deep breaths, she returned to her normal self (which was getting more and more difficult to do due to a certain Vulcan) and got dressed. From her temporary closet, she chose dark blue denim jeans and a white V-neck shirt which she paired with a beige knitted cardigan and black army boots. This time, she came prepared (in case anyone wanted to start anything, of course).

* * *

More is coming, in about 15-45 minutes, actually!


	16. Chapter 16

So 45 minutes turned into a couple days... I don't know how to count, apparently. Also, I have no idea why my chapters are so short. I'll write like 6 page word documents and this is all you get... measly little short paragraphs. Anyway, I tried bringing some drama into it, not really good but I tried SO YOU CAN'T JUDGE ME... Lies, you actually can.

-Em ;)

* * *

After what seemed like hours, she had perfected her cat eye and left her room. Spock, who was waiting for her in the kitchen smiled when he saw her which caused her to want to throw up again. She managed to say something before she reached him and asked her why she suddenly looked pale.

"A smile, Spock?" She said in a voice she didn't recognize.

"I am half-human. I do smile from time to time." He responded. Nyota smiled. "Shall we proceed?"

"Indeed we shall." She said with a sly smile.

Spock resisted the urge to place his hand on the small of her back knowing that it would be highly illogical so he decided against it. He would meditate about it 'almost actions' later.

The pair left the kitchen in a comfortable silence. Spock kept both hands behind his back as they walked the grounds of the house while Nyota's hands remained at her sides. She wondered why Spock never touched anyone, not even his parents. With a mother like Amanda, you would think he'd grow up to be more human. She sighed and quickly regretted it because she knew that her companion wouldn't let this one slide.

"Are you bored?" He asked.

"No, just tired." She lied and he nodded. They continued walking in silence. Nyota's mind drifted to a different world.

"Nyota, do you like me?" She heard Spock ask.

"What?" She said bluntly, coming out of her reverie.

"What?" He said confused.

"What did you say?"

"Do you want to go back?"

"Oh!" She said, extremely surprised. "I thought you said… Nevermind. I was just day dreaming then." She turned her face to avoid his eyebrow.

"You thought I said what?"

"Can you not do that thing where your eyebrow disappears into your forehead?"

The side of his lips quivered. "You're avoiding the question, Nyota. What did you think I said?"

She kept quiet. If he knew what she thought he said, it would certainly either escalate their whatever-it-was they were or make things even more embarrassing for her. "I thought you said you-" Before she could finish her sentence, she tripped over a misplaced rock. Nyota didn't know whether to be thankful for the misplaced rock or to be embarrassed for tripping.

Spock caught her before her face hit the ground. "You should be more careful, Nyota."

She huffed. "The rock came out of nowhere."

An actual laugh escaped from Spock's mouth. It was a throaty laugh which Nyota already loved. "Says the woman who walked right onto the grass and tripped over a pebble."

"It was not a pebble, it was a rock. Pebbles are little things that get stuck in your shoe and on sidewalk cracks. I tripped on a rock. Big difference!"

"I see." He said smiling brightly. Nyota could no longer keep up with her dramatic act and laughed to herself.

"Did I really walk onto the grass? How is that even possible? Why didn't you tell me?" She playfully slapped him.

"I… I don't know." He said.

"You don't know?" She repeated.

Then was an awkward silence between the two teenagers for what seemed like an eternity when Spock finally broke it by coughing. Nyota turned around and took a deep breath. _Holy crap_ she thought. _What the hell just happened?_ The pair continued walking, no longer making eye contact with one another. _It's nothing. Nothing is going on between us even though I just heard him laugh and saw him smile. Goddammit! I need to relax. Breathe, breathe. _

"Nyota?" Spock asked after ten minutes of silence. "What were you thinking of right before you tripped?" He finished without giving her a chance to respond. She remained quiet. "Are you afraid of rejection?" He said quietly. She was taken by surprise. "I've been rejected my whole life. No one wanted to play with a half-Vulcan half-human child. Although I had all the characteristics of a Vulcan, I was still inadequate to my peers and my mentors. It's strange. Having learned from Surak one would assume that Vulcans are an accepting race, but it is not true. Vulcans do not accept those who share the same similarities as them, hence our hatred for the Romulans."

She stopped walking which also caused Spock to stop walking. "I accept you." She whispered facing him for the first time in what seemed like forever. "I know I'm not perfect and that I do foolish things, but I would never reject you." She placed her hand on her cheek and he flinched. "Spock." She demanded, placing both hands on each side of his face. "Look at me. I would _never_ reject you. Do you understand me?" His ears turned light green from embarrassment. "Do you _understand_ me, Spock?" She said with much more force.

"Yes."

"Good."


	17. Chapter 17

I'll never abandon you guys again.. I'm so sorry, university violated my private areas...

* * *

The two continued their walk as if nothing had happened. Nyota made sure to watch where she was going, she didn't want to end up walking on the grass or tripping over pebbles again. "Are we actually going somewhere or are we just going to walk in circles?"

"I like circles." He responded. "They're never ending."

She looked up to him and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means they're never ending."

She nodded, still not understanding. _Does he mean he wants this "date" to continue or is he really thinking of circles?_ She thought.

"Perhaps I should explain."

"Please do!" She almost screamed.

He smiled and began to open his mouth when he heard his mother's voice from the kitchen. "It seems that we have visitors. This will have to wait, Nyota."

_Come on! _She internally screamed. "Okay…"

That was the thing with Nyota. Although she was the clumsiest and the rudest and the un-classiest of her sisters, she could still manage to control her emotions in these types of situations. This wasn't the first time she's had a crush on a boy.

The duo walked into the dining room through the kitchen. Nyota quietly followed Spock, hoping that this visitor was not of importance to him and that they could go back to enjoying their promenade. Also, she wanted to understand this whole circle thing.

"Spock, honey, come say hi."

"This is Pera and Sralek, your future _kaifa_'s parents." Sarek said.

"I don't recall having a future kaifa, father." Spock answered calmly.

Nyota stood in shock. She was not quite fluent in Vulcan, but she understood as much: Spock was to marry. She tried to keep a straight and neutral face, but looking at the two strange Vulcans in front of her made it hard for her to come to terms. Spock was to marry a girl and it wasn't her.

"Excuse me." She said, pushing past Spock to leave the room.

"Sarek!" Amanda exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I have done nothing wrong, Amanda. I have simply told the truth."

"Spock and T'Pring have never spoken nor have they ever seen one another. This is not how you introduce someone."

Spock stood in silence while his parents argued. He looked at the two Vulcans standing in front of him and then occasionally glanced at the girl, T'Pring. She was beautiful and although she had brown eyes and brown/black hair, they did her no justice. She was beautiful of course, but his mind seemed to wander to another pair of brown eyes. Ones that were capable of making him laugh.

"Forgive me." He said while the leaving the room.

"Spock, you are to stay here with T'Pring. She is your _aduna_."

He shut the dining room door and sighed. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but he did not expect to be in this position. Nyota was his friend and T'Pring was his betrothed. However, he did not love T'Pring and was unsure of his feelings for Nyota. She made him feel more human, she accepted him for what he was, Vulcan and all.

He walked towards the stairs; he was going to tell Nyota how he felt, even though he didn't know how he felt.

"T'Pring, I apologize for what I said before."

"No need to apologize, Amanda. It is true that Spock and I have never spoken nor met."

"You see, he's a little conflicted at the moment. There's so much he's going through – growing up wise – and then there's you."

"And the human girl." She said while sipping her tea.

Amanda looked at her hard. She already didn't like this girl. There was no way her son was marrying a Vulcan woman. Not if she could help it. "Yes, Nyota. She and Spock are quite close, you see."

"I've noticed."

Sarek felt his wife's arising anger and decided to switch the subject. He knew that Amanda would talk to him after their departure… if he was lucky. "Pera, Sralek, I join us for dinner. My friend Benjamin Uhura and his wife are here, as well."

"Benjamin Uhura, the Kenyan Ambassador?"

"Yes."

"Agreeable. His wife is Catherine Uhura, correct? The artist?"

"Her paintings are quite beautiful." Pera said, speaking for the first time. "It would be quite the evening, three ambassadors and their wives."

* * *

Kaifa - wife

P.S: T'Pring's parents are never mentioned so I just invented names. I kind of like Pera, I'm gonna name my fish after that.

Also, I made T'Pring a bitch, LET THE LOVE GAMES BEGIN :)


	18. Chapter 18

I really wanted to make this an M/NC-17 chapter because of Solange (she makes some sexy music), but then I was like naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, not yet. Anyway, I'll have some spiciness for you guys later on. This is what I have for this week, please someone remind me to update because I will forget :/

I'm rude like that!

* * *

Nyota stood in front of her mirror. She had been crying. She knew that she had no right to, but she couldn't help it. T'Pring was beautiful and it didn't take an idiot to know that. Her perfect makeup was gone and she felt like a sack of potatoes in her clothes so she removed them.

She stood before herself, completely naked and empty. She wanted to run away, she wanted to leave Vulcan and return to Kenya where she could tell her sisters and friends her woes. Above all, she wanted Spock to come to her and tell her about those damn circles. She knew that there was some meaning behind them, but she couldn't pin point it. _What the hell does it mean? Does he like me or was he just buying time until this model woman came to him? _She thought.

Just as she was about to step into the bathtub and drown her sorrows in lavender and vanilla, Spock appeared behind her. She thought she imagined what she saw. She blinked and he was still there, this time he was embarrassed. "Forgive me." He stumbled away.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" He heard two minutes later. He was already on his way to the other side of the house when he heard her stomping behind him. "Are you crazy?" She yelled at him.

His face became a darker shade of green and he tried to run away. "Don't run away from me, mister!" He stopped, but still refused to turn around.

When she caught up to him, she was breathing heavily. "Ever heard of knocking?" She harshly whispered. "Don't you ever, _ever_ enter my room without my permission. This isn't a free for all, Spock."

"I simply wanted to-"

"I don't care what you wanted to do, or say. You cannot do that! You just can't." She sighed. He still had to back to her. "Look at me, please."

"Are you decent?"

"Listen, you came into _my_ bathroom."

"Are you decent?" He asked again.

"Yes." She sighed.

He turned around and she could tell that he was doing everything in his power to avoid looking at her. Although Spock was Vulcan, he was still a boy and boys are easily tempted. "Look at me, Spock."

"I refuse to do so."

"Why? Are you afraid of skin? I'm wearing a towel, there's nothing to see!"

He remained silent. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but her current attire prevented him from doing so. "You're beautiful."

She was stunned.

"You shouldn't cry. Especially over me." He approached her slowly.

She huffed and pushed her hair out of her face. "Who said I was crying over you?"

"Recalling the events of the past hour, there are very few other reasons to be crying."

"You're a confident little bastard, you know?"

"I know." He smirked and kissed her.

His lips lightly brushed her soft ones and in a moment it was over. When he pulled back, her eyes were closed and she was on her tip toes, wanting more. When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself alone in the hallway. "What the hell?" She exclaimed.

Spock lied on his bed, smiling. He was finally happy. He had finally done what he had wanted to do in a month. He sighed and replayed the kiss over and over in his head.

"Spock, dear." His mother's entrance brought back T'Pring and his smile faded. "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to 'talk' about, mother. T'Pring is my betrothed and I am to…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He looked at his mother with pleading eyes and she immediately understood.

"Is it Nyota?" She asked, sitting at the edge of his bed. "She's a lovely young woman."

"Indeed."

"But you are both still young and it will be years before I know you actually decide to settle down, but I know it will not be with T'Pring." He looked up. "She's a beautiful woman, but I don't like her." Amanda said with a straight face. "She has this sort of deep dislike for Humans and frankly I don't think that's appropriate for me. You're my baby and I believe that you are smart enough to choose your own path. After all, I raised you to voice your opinions. No man, not even your father, is going to tell you what to do."

"Mother, I-" She held her hand up to cut him off.

"If I have to cut your father's leg off, I will do it. This marriage is not happening, not as long as I'm alive." She smiled. "Now, please go get dressed as we are to have dinner with Pera, Sralek, their daughter and the Uhura family." He sighed. "Don't start with me, Spock. I'm trying my best here. You'll be well behaved, like I know you always are, and you will sit next to T'Pring and engage her in conversation, but you shall immediately decline any advances she makes as she knows of your little crush on Nyota."

"I do not have a 'crush' on her." He quickly replied.

"Oh, forgive me. She knows that you're in love with her so she will try to ma-"

"Mother, please."

She smiled widely. "Love is an amazing thing. Have you told her? You have to look extra good tonight, she'll be there, you know? Oh my goodness, Spock, how could you not tell your own mother? I birthed you for God's sake!"

The tips of his ears grew a dangerous shade of green and Amanda immediately calmed down. "Spock, sweetie, it's perfectly fine. Don't be embarrassed, it's human nature…. Or… You get what I mean."

"Mother, please leave. You're distressing me."

"Oh! Of course!" She left the room skipping. "I have to tell Catherine."

Spock lied back down onto his bed and sighed. _Humans_, he thought.


End file.
